


12:20 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm having second thoughts about unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled.





	12:20 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm having second thoughts about unity,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled by many mice eating every snack.

THE END


End file.
